wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seafoam (GoddessOfCarries)
''Seafoam belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' Description Seafoam is a hybrid with rather... interesting features. Her RainWing and SeaWing genes are almost equally distributed, but her abilities are extremely unorthodox. Her father's SeaWing genes were definitely more dominant, but her mother's heritage had definitely given her a potent natural weapon. Seafoam's scales are a light teal blue, with a tinge of aquamarine and a pale blue-green on her wing membranes. She has the fins on her back like a regular SeaWing but not on her underscales, which are a pale mint-green. Her frills covering the side of her face are more fin-like than a real RainWing's. She is unable to change her scale color. Her scales are smooth and round, which are closer to the scales of RainWings. Seafoam has a pair of eyes that have frequently been described as two pairs of emeralds, that seemed to glow slightly in the dark. She has two long fangs like a RainWing, but they do not contain venom. She does not have the webbing between her talons like an actual SeaWing and neither does she possess the glowing scales on her body. Her tail is not as thick and powerful as a normal SeaWing and neither is it a prehensile one like a normal RainWing's. She can still swim quite well and create large splashes with her tail, and is able to hold her breath for quite some time underwater. She cannot breathe underwater, as she doesn't possess gills. Instead of the standard liquid venom a RainWing shoots, Seafoam has a breath weapon in the form of gas. She can exhale a radioactive-green cloud of fumes that resemble smoke, which functions almost exactly like RainWing venom. It is corrosive and has properties of acid, and it will sting a dragon's scales pretty badly and perhaps corrode their scales depending on the time of exposure and the amount exhaled. This, however, leaves a burning feeling in her throat if used excessively. It is unknown whether it was dangerous to Seafoam herself, but she wouldn't risk it. Seafoam is extremely sensitive to bright lights, and she prefers darker environments where her vision works best. Personality Seafoam is a dragon that you will typically describe as a nerd. She rarely shows her emotions, and prefers to study over socializing. She is extremely interested in science, and can lecture a dragon about it for hours if they were into it. The only time whenever she shows passion is also when she explains a theory or successfully solves a problem with her mind. When it comes down to a crisis, Seafoam is usually the first one to be able to use her extreme intelligence to her advantage to get out of trouble or remove the obstacles in her way. However, this ability of hers is not always for the better. With her unending curiosity to study and decipher everything and everyone she sees, she might disregard the principles and feelings that others hold in her attempts. This is not to say she is intentionally being ruthless, but she cares very little for how others feel, and the effects of what she does to pursue her passion rarely concerns her. She might even call dragons who are emotionally sensitive weak. She can work rather efficiently and wouldn't think of slowing down her tempo for others to catch up. More often than not, in her logical assumptions and theories, she would unintentionally say something hurtful and not realize it even after others have obviously shown to be unhappy with what she had said. Even when she finds out, this fact rarely bothers her at all. The hybrid, however impassive she is emotionally, does have an obvious passion hidden underneath. She relentlessly studies anything related to science, striving to make a scientific conclusion to every problem she encounters. Obstacles in life rarely upset her, as she sees them as a challenge that she would happily accept. This is even more so when her talent is recognized or when someone seeks out her explanations. She can offer her insight with a clear, passionate tone. She is able to make a decision in a short time when needed, and when dangerous moments call for safe plans, she can create one on the spot without any trouble, successfully evading trouble with just the power of her mind. However, outside of the range of work and the realm of logic, Seafoam lacks any real socializing skills. She finds it awkward to even start a topic that's remotely far away from science, and finds keeping her mind on anything when around other dragons surprisingly difficult. It's not uncommon for her to zone out and get lost in her own thoughts if she was to listen to another dragon speak. She does not like to listen contentedly unless the other dragon was offering her valuable knowledge. This also proves that she does not know how to express her feelings at the same time, not knowing that it is normal for even the toughest of dragons to have weaknesses. She may be reluctant to accept that a smart mind and quick thinking isn't enough for her to survive, not alone. When Seafoam successfully makes a meaningful connection with another dragon, given that they are able to accept her major flaws, they can see her as a valuable ally and more. This is proven when the hybrid is fiercely loyal to her family, and despite her seemingly uncaring nature, she will never trade away those she cares about for something else. Once others has her undying loyalty, they are usually her friends for life, as she deems them worth her time. She may even open up to them fully, letting them understand her for who she actually is and using her talent to help them. With her curiosity and her natural desire to improve, Seafoam will take constructive criticism but has little patience for those who are saying mean things to spite her. She wouldn't take it to heart since she knows what she is and isn't capable of. She has recently been putting work into making herself more sociable and approachable, and has learnt to be more aware of how others are feeling, despite still having a long way to go. History Skills/Abilities Quotes Gallery Seafoam.jpg|My terrible drawing again. (The colors are probably not accurate rip) seafoamFR.png|Seafoam as a FR dragon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Work In Progress